


God Bless St. Valentine

by Slaymesoftly



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaymesoftly/pseuds/Slaymesoftly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small pwp written in response to an informal challenge back at the old BSV. If I remember correctly, it was inspired by an actual article in some magazine. Anyway, season six porn with just a touch of non-canon affection between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Bless St. Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my world, not my characters, all hail Joss Wheedon and M.E.

**GOD BLESS ST. VALENTINE**

 

“Buffy,” Anya asked with a quick look around to see who else was listening. “Have you seen this article?”

“What article is that?” Buffy asked idly. She was bored to tears with sitting around the Magic Box, just waiting for night to fall so she could go “patrol” with Spike. Now that she’d given up pretending she wasn’t ever going to repeat their “bringing down the house” performance, she allowed herself to anticipate their time together. And this afternoon she was definitely anticipating. 

What with night shifts at the Doublemeat Palace, Dawn’s temper tantrums, and Willow’s sulking about Tara, she hadn’t been able to visit his crypt in several nights and the lack of Spike sex was making her antsy.

“Let’s see it,” she said with more interest than she felt, holding out her hand to the ex-demon. Anya looked around carefully, then whispered, “Don’t let Dawn see it.”

Buffy cocked an eyebrow at her and pulled the paper where she could see it. One look at the title and she also glanced around quickly before hiding it in an open book.

“What the hell—” she hissed. “Where did you get this, Anya?”

“Off the internet. You can find many amazing things there if you know where to look.”

Buffy rolled her eyes, but couldn’t resist opening the book to glance over the print-out. The title itself spoke volumes about what kind of site Anya had been on when she found it. “How to give great head”, Buffy muttered under her breath. “Who needs to know something like that?”

In spite of herself, she continued to read, becoming more and more interested as the article told about ways to practice the techniques as well as possible positions that would make it easier to take a whole penis into your throat. She smiled to herself when she remembered Spike’s hissing appreciation of what she could do with her enhanced vaginal muscles and wondered how he would feel about her doing the same thing with her mouth.

The arrival of the rest of the Scoobies, and Spike himself, had her thrusting the paper back into Anya’s hand. She tried to control the flush that she could feel coming over her as Spike came into the room. Telling herself it had everything to do with the temperature in the room and nothing to do with her imagining how it would feel to put her mouth where her mind was going, she deliberately looked right at him. Unfortunately, Spike chose that moment to shed his coat and stretch his lean muscular body, sending her eyes directly to the bulge she could see in his tight jeans. She turned her burning face away immediately and tried to calm her raging hormones.

Spike finished stretching and stared in Buffy’s direction. He looked at her curiously, wondering what had sent her heart skittering so fast and the warm blood flooding her face. His nostrils twitched as he scented her arousal and he lifted his eyebrows in surprise. As a rule, her only response to him when her friends were around was profound fear that they would suspect something.

He settled back against the wall, content to be in the same room with her for a while. The Scoobies sat around the table, indulging in a desultory discussion of where they should go that night to celebrate Valentine’s Day. With the only actual couple in the room being Xander and Anya, the Bronze seemed the best choice. Even Anya wasn’t foolish enough to say that dateless Dawn and Buffy wouldn’t feel so out of place there, but everyone knew that was the reason.

Spike ground his teeth in frustration when he saw the expression on Buffy’s face. 

_Sod it all. I could give her the best Valentine’s date she’s ever had, if she’d just let me. Know that’s not gonna happen, don’t I? She’ll sit at home by herself before she’ll let me treat her like my girl._

For once, the astute vampire was wrong about Buffy’s thinking. While he made himself miserable thinking about how much she hated him – when she wasn’t shagging him silly – Buffy was actually mulling over the way he was able to make her want to be part of the world again.

_It’s Valentine’s Day. What if I gave Spike a special treat? What could it hurt? He deserves it for all the times he’s been there for me. Whether I wanted to beat him up, cry on his shoulder, or jump his bones. He never turns me down and he never asks for anything in return._

She was perfectly capable of denying to herself that the only things Spike wanted in return were public acknowledgement of their relationship, and her willingness to actually call it a relationship. 

She sat up straighter as she reached a decision and was soon putting on her jacket and heading for the door. Without anyone noticing, she had slipped Spike a note that said simply, “On my way to your crypt.”

He nodded his understanding, and also put on his coat and headed for the basement. He slipped into the sewer tunnels that allowed him to go all over Sunnydale in the daytime. He was a little puzzled that Buffy would want to take the time out of her day to come to him, but he’d missed her the past few days and wasn’t about to tell her no.

_I should do that, one of these days. Make her see that she wants me as much as I want her. Make her admit it or stay away from me. Maybe I’ll do it today. If she’s been missin’ the Big Bad enough to walk out on the Scoobies to be with me...._

He laughed at himself as he approached the back entrance to his bedroom. Sending Buffy away just wasn’t on his horizon and he knew it. He was still trying to convince himself he could do it when he entered the room and found Buffy wearing only her lacy thong underwear and waiting for him on his bed.

His unneeded breath caught in his throat at the sight of her toned, golden body, but at the same time the little bit of pride he had left was angered at her easy assumption that he would provide what she needed, when she needed it.

_Taught her that, haven’t I? Never given her any reason to think otherwise._

He approached the bed slowly, slipping off his coat as he did so.

“To what do I own this little bit of afternoon delight, pet?” he asked with a smirk. “Got bored with your little friends, did you?”

Buffy blushed and wondered if she would be able to go through with her plan.

“I... it’s Valentine’s Day, and I thought... I mean... maybe... if you don’t want to....” She started to reach for her clothes, embarrassed that he didn’t seem as happy to see her as she had expected.

He sighed and quickly moved to stop her from picking up her shirt.

“Ah, Buffy, love. You know I always want you. It’s just... just once I would like for us to leave at the same time, you know? Together. Wouldn’t have to announce what we were goin’ to do, jus’ let them know...”

He could see her face shutting down and the refusal getting ready to fall from her lips. He bit his lip and squared his shoulders as he let go of her arm.

“Right, then. Not an option. Got it.”

They remained where they were for a long uncomfortably silent time before he gave in and sat beside her on the bed. He began to run his fingers down her bare arm, smiling when she shivered under his touch.

“Alright, then, pet. What did you have in mind?” 

He toyed with her silky hair and leaned in to kiss her pouty mouth. As the kiss deepened and her warm tongue wrapped around his, he fell back on the bed, pulling her with him. When her hands began unfastening his pants before she even took his tee shirt off, he quirked an eyebrow and asked, “What’s this, love? A little anxious, are you?”

Not meeting his eyes, but blushing furiously, she continued to focus on unfastening his belt and unzipping his jeans.

“Want to try something,” she mumbled.

“What’s that, pet?”

“It’s... I just read... I thought maybe... I might... if you didn’t mind...”  
.  
“Spit it out, pet. If I didn’t mind what?” He cocked his head and tipped her chin up to meet his eyes.

“I... I want to try... something. Something I read about. I don’t know if I could do it, but I thought maybe... And, you might... like it. I mean, the article said you would like it.... You like it when I... but this is different... and – maybe you won’t want to....”

Her eyes looked everywhere but at him as she babbled without actually saying anything.

“So, there’s something you want to try? Somethin’ we haven’t done yet?” He raised a skeptical eyebrow. “And you’re _askin’_ me first?”

“No!” she huffed in frustration. “I’m just telling you I want to try something... new.”

“Oh, you’re tellin’ me. Well, that’s more like it.” His voice lost its teasing tone, and he seriously toyed with telling her to forget it and get out. Then her warm little hand pulled his cock from his jeans and she slid down so that her hair was brushing his stomach. She studied him for a short time, running her fingers up and down his shaft, playing with his foreskin until she could see the precum begin to leak out.

When she ran her tongue up the underside of his cock as though he was a lollipop, his head dropped back and all thoughts of kicking her out were gone.

_Right, then. Next time, I’ll tell her to get out. Maybe not this time. Let’s just see what she... ah!_

When her hot, wet mouth came down over the head of his cock, his hips arched up and he couldn’t suppress his yelp of surprise. He could feel her smiling around him as she seemed to be exploring him with her tongue.

She tried to hold his hips still with one hand, but as she continued to run her mouth up and down, trying each time to get his thick length a little further into her throat, he was moving with her. Buffy stopped for a second and looked up at him with annoyance.

“I’m trying to do something here. You need to hold still or I’ll never get it,” she scolded.

“Get what, love? I really think... Bloody, buggering fuck!” 

Buffy had gone right back to work, and finally succeeded in getting her mouth down far enough that she could feel the head of his cock touching the back of her throat. She swallowed hard against her gag reflex, and struggled to keep him in deep while she practiced moving her throat muscles at the same time.

Spike’s fingers were buried in the rumpled quilt on the bed as he tried to keep still enough for Buffy to set her own pace on him. She came up for quick gasps of air once, then immediately went back to her task, this time sliding his wet cock right into her throat. When she started a rhythmic swallowing, he gave up and allowed her to bring him off with her tongue and the enhanced muscles in her throat.

Buffy felt him jerk with the force of his orgasm and she swallowed more rapidly as her throat filled with his milky spendings. Just when she was sure she would pass out from lack of air, she felt him relax and she pulled her mouth off with a gasp of relief. She rested her head on his stomach for several minutes, replenishing her oxygen before she spoke.

“So,” she began almost shyly, “Do you think I was doing that right? I was supposed to practice on a banana first, but I—”

“I’ll kill any banana you do that to,” he growled, sending vibrations through the cheek that was against his stomach.

Buffy giggled and raised her head to look at him.

“It was okay, then? I wasn’t sure... I mean I never... well, not never, obviously... but not like that... and would you say something, please? Anything to make me stop babbling.”

He pulled her up against his body and kissed her until the words stopped flowing.

“I love you, Buffy Anne Summers,” he murmured into her mouth.

She froze in his arms. As always, the reminder that their bedroom activities meant more to him than recreation put a damper on her good mood and she stopped talking immediately.

“Knew that would shut you up,” he said ruefully. “Gonna scamper off now, then, are you?”

He tried to appear unconcerned, but his arms unconsciously tightened around her as he waited for her response. He exhaled in relief when she gradually relaxed against him and let her head fall onto his chest.

“I wasn’t finished,” she said with a bit of a pout in her voice. 

“There’s more?” He tried to keep the eagerness out of his voice, but failed completely, bringing on another giggle.

“Well, yeah. I mean, you’re so big....” She paused to swat his chest when he smirked in cocky agreement. “There’s supposed to be some better positions that would let me get all of you... or almost all of you,” she added, looking dubiously at his rapidly swelling cock, “into my mouth.”

“ ’M all yours, pet. Jus’ tell me where and how you want me.”

Buffy raised her head and looked at him intently. “The instructions said I had to be able to trust my partner, or I could be....”

His expression darkened briefly. “Well,” he said as lightly as he could manage, “guess that could be a problem for us, eh, pet?”

Their eyes remained locked on each other for tense seconds until Buffy shook her head and said very softly, “I don’t think so. It shouldn’t be a problem, should it?”

His heart swelled with relief and joy as he struggled to remain casual. 

“No, my love. It shouldn’t be. I will never let anything happen to you. You have to know that by now.”

She nodded her head against his chest, then sat up and said with more enthusiasm than he’d seen from her in a long time, “Okay, then. Here’s what I’m going to do.”

She turned herself around so that she was facing his now completely recovered cock and licked the tip of it several times. Her position put her round rear end and lace-covered crotch almost within reach of Spike’s mouth. Just as he leaned forward, intending to rip her underwear with his teeth, she moved the temptation out of the way as she leaned forward to push his jeans down his leg. He quickly kicked them off, then peeled off his tee shirt leaving his pale, smooth body naked on the bed.

As Buffy leaned to push his jeans down, her chest rubbed over his cock and he hissed at the contact with her warm body. He couldn’t resist pushing up into her so that he was cradled between her perfect breasts. He hooked his fingers into the elastic on her panties and pulled them down her legs until they couldn’t go any further. She quickly swung her left leg over so that he could pull them the rest of the way off, then brought it back to the other side of his body.

She moved back up, letting his cock slide out from between her warm breasts until her mouth was once again poised over it. Again, she ran her tongue up the sides, blowing cool air on the moist trails she was leaving. Then, breathing out air that had been warming in her lungs, she once again enveloped the head of his cock with her hot mouth.

Spike grabbed her thighs and pulled her now dripping quim toward his face as he felt her open her throat again and take him in. Before he could do more than run his tongue over her waiting clit, she had flipped them both over so that she was lying underneath him, his cock nestled in her mouth. As he lowered his face and inhaled the intoxicating scent of her juices, he understood why she needed to trust him.

While he had no need to breath and could spend hours with his face buried in Buffy’s quim if he so desired, she did need air. And with his weight pushing his cock down her throat, he could easily cause her to run out of oxygen if he didn’t pull out occasionally.

He reminded himself not to get so carried away by the incredible things she was doing to him that he wasn’t aware of her needs as he gave himself over to the sensations she was creating. From the new position, he could easily pump in and out of her mouth, groaning as her throat muscles clenched around him each time he entered her. When he would pull back, Buffy’s cheeks caved in as she sucked hard on his cock, pulling even more blood into it. He pulled her clit into his mouth and sucked on it in rhythm with his strokes down her throat. When he could feel the fluttering in her thighs that indicated she was about to come, he let her mouth coax him into release so that he slammed into her at the same time that she arched up into his face.

Her throat muscles milked every last drop of semen out of his captive cock and he collapsed on top of her as came. Immediately, he remembered that she couldn’t breathe with his cock down her throat, and with a whimper, he pulled out of the heated wetness that was Buffy’s mouth and rolled off to one side.

For seconds they lay side by side, her head resting on his thigh, his pressed up against her soft hip. Buffy was taking large gulps of air in an effort to make up for the lack of it during the past few minutes. When she felt she could move again without passing out, she squirmed around until she was face to face with him.

He pulled her closer and began absently stroking the silken skin on her tanned arm. Buffy had one leg thrown over his, her arm was across his stomach and her head nestled under his chin. After a relaxed silence in which their bodies rested comfortably against each other, Spike kissed the top of her head and said, “Tell me again where you learned that little trick, pet.”

“I told you, I read it somewhere. Something Anya had with her this morning, actually.”

“Gotta love the demon-girl,” he sighed while Buffy giggled. “So you didn’t practice that anywhere, huh?” he asked carefully.

She sat up indignantly. “No! I told you! I... Didn’t you believe me?”

“Yeah, I believe you, love. If I didn’t I’d be tearing this town apart looking for the man you practiced on.”

She looked at him with a hurt expression. “Why? Why would you be looking for him? Didn’t you like it? Didn’t I do it right?”

“Don’t be daft, Slayer. Of course I liked it. I just wouldn’t be able to stand the thought that you’d... Never mind,” he finished as he remembered that he had no right be possessive about any of her body parts.

To his surprise, instead of getting angry at him for his possessiveness, she snuggled next to him and whispered, “I would never have been able to be that... open... with anyone else. You’re the only one I trust that much.”

Spike was embarrassed by the lump that immediately rose in his throat and the tears that threatened behind his eyes at her words.

“Bloody hell, pet,” was all he was able to choke out without humiliating himself. He pulled her into a tight embrace and buried his face in her hair. He remained like that, inhaling her scent and struggling to gain control of his emotions.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Spike,” she whispered.

The end.


End file.
